When friends fall in love
by Islandgurl
Summary: What happens when your a girl and your best friends a boy? SHould you like him?
1. Maybe I am in love...

One day Brooke was playing Spit with her good friend Nick

Disclaimer:I don't own

Nick

Brooke

Val

Tyler

Jamie

Catie

Amy

Hank

The card game spit

or anything you mite reconize

One day Brooke was playing Spit with her good friend Nick.

"One,Two, Three... SPIT!"They both yelled

They started pileing carfs up. Smack! Nick had finished his cards and hit the ground. He had won!

"YESSSS!"He bragged"I won!Yeah go me!"

"WOW"Brooke said sarcastilcally.

"So you wanna go bike ridding?"Nick asked

"Nah. Wanna go um get sum Ice-Cream?"

"Shure."

They went into the kitchen and scooped large bowls of Chocolate ic-cream. Brooke got up to pour sum ice tea. Since Val made it it was probably bad.

"So Um the Valentine's Dance is coming up."Said Brooke. Nick noticed she sounded a little un-easy.

"Yeah. Are you going with anyone?"Asked Nick. He really did like Brooke, but he knew if he told her it would ruin their friendship. But, he still really liked her. Maybe he loved her.

"NO. you?" The truth is that Brooke REALLY liked Nick. More than a friend. But she couldn't tell him that.

"Nah, hey do you wanna um maybe carpool to it?

"ok, um but I was thinking maybe we could um dance together?"She said very nervously. This is it she thought to her self.

"Shure! I'd like that. But only as friends."He ashured her. YES! he thought. finally!

"Hey i gotta go." Nick said.

"ok bye."

"I love you"Nick said under his breathe.

After Brooke say Nick rode around the corner, Brooke hopped on her bike and rushed over to the Station.

"Val, Val. Val." Brooke screamed. She had rushed over there and was out of breathe.

"WHAT!"Asked Val. She was some what startled.

"I am gonna sorta go to the dance with nick!"She squealed.

"I didn't know you liked him!"Said val. She was very surprised. She knew Brooke and Nick were FRIENDS, but she never thought of them as Girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Well I didn't know I did but I guess I do. Well I gotta get home."

"Bye Brooke."

"Bye"


	2. What to wear....

"AWWWW, I feel great today

"AWWWW, I feel great today!"Brooke said cheerfully. Val had already left for the station. It was Saturday and the dance was next Saturday! OMG she thought I have so little time to get ready.

"I'll need a dress, a purse, some jewelry. AUGH I will be so not ready!"She argued with herself. She looked over at her clock. It was eight o' clock. Good she thought I could call Amy. She'll know what to do.

"Hello, is Amy there?"She asked

"Speaking. Hey Brooke."

"Hey. Um can you help me with some boy trouble?"She said rather reluctantly. She was afraid of Amy's reaction.

"Hey! Who's the boy?"Amy said with great sarcasm.

"Nick."Brooke said under her breath.

"NICK!"Amy shrieked!"OMG"

"Ok. That's enough. Will you come shopping with me for a dress?"

"Sure. Hey I gotta go."

"BYE."

Later, at the station.

"Hey Jamie, did you know...."Tyler said with great interest (He was reading the world almanac.).

"NO! I didn't. And I don't need to."Jamie cut in.

Just then Brooke ran into the room (She had been filing, as usual.).

"Jamie, Tyler! Were's Val!"She said out of breath (from all that "rushing").

"Um...oh yeah packing some EMT bags."Said Jamie.

"Thanks."And off went Brooke.

"Val, we need to go shopping."She said loudly as she passed by the door.

"OK."

Brooke finished filling and went home.


	3. Shopping!

"Yawnnnnn

Dislcaimer:

I don't own anyhing you may see

"Yawnnnnn..."Brooke woke up. She walked over to Val's bed and woke her up by shaking her roughly. "Today we're gonna go shopping for my dress!" Brooke said. She was sooo excited. It had to be good- _good enough for Nick_, Brooke thought excitedly.

"Ok. Just let me shower and get dressed. Then we'll go pick up Amy."Said Val with a slight yawn. She had been out late at the station 

A few hours later...

**Beep, Beep** went Val's car. Out of the house ran Amy, who was carrying a magazine from an exclusive store in the local mall called "Imperalz". They sold everything from socks to shirts to special occasion dresses and suits. That's where they were going to go find a dress. 

"Hey Amy." Brooke said. She was sooo excited about going to the dance with Nick.

"Hey Brooke, Val. I'm sooo ready to do some MAJOR shopping!"She replied with great enthusiasm.

"Hey Amy." said Val.

After 5 minutes in the car they were finally there.

They walked in and immediately Brooke saw a dress. It was sea foam green and about knee length. It had little sparkly flowers embroidered on it and had spaghetti-straps. She brought it into the dressing room. 

It didn't seem to fit quite right, so she found another one. It went down to her ankles with a slit up the side and was dark blue. It had a "shelf" for her 'appendages'*. On the outside of the shelf there were little diamonds. She went into the dressing room and tried it on. This time her appendages weren't quite big enough.

Amy found Brooke a white dress with thick straps. It had small sparkly flowers embroidered on it and was a little above her knees. When she tried it on it was perfect. She also bought a sheer white jacket to go over it.

"Well, mission complete." Amy said.

"Yeah let's pay and hit the road." Val said.

After they paid, Brooke said, "All that shopping made me hungry. Let's go buy a pretzel in the mall." 

"Okay." Val agreed. So, purchases in hand, they set off towards Auntie Anne's. 

A few minutes later...

"Hey Val," said a voice from behind Val. Brooke and Amy, facing the stranger, grinned mischievously. The stranger, standing behind Val, said equally mischievously, "Guess who?" as he put his hands flirtatiously over Val's eyes.

"Tyler?" Val asked incredulously. 

"Yup." Tyler answered, grinning. 

"Brooke, don't you need a necklace?" Val asked, hoping she'd get the hint.

Brooke understood. "Amy, come help me find a necklace." She insisted. The two scampered off to an accessory store.

"So..." Tyler said thoughtfully.

"So..." Val echoed equally thoughtfully. She was beginning to rethink her decision of sending Brooke and Amy off, because it left her in an awkward situation. 

"Um... do you want to share a drink with me?" Tyler asked very nervously. 

"Sure!" Val replied, a little too enthusiastically. _Wow, that sounded really desperate, _she thought, and mentally winced. 

"How's lemonade sound?" Tyler asked nervously. Val was so happy that she couldn't speak, only nod. 

Tyler went up to the pretzel stand,"One lemonade please."

"1.50 please."The cashier said.

Tyler paid and walked back to val.

"Only one?"Val said sounding rather girly.

"Would you like to get another?" Tyler teased. He had enough money for 2 but for some reason one was enough.

"Nah. I'll just go get another straw." Val got up and got a straw. She put it in the cup and took a sip.

HOLD UP! This story isn't about Tyler and Val. It's about Brooke and Nick. Back to Brooke

"Hey Amy! What about this necklace?"It was a silver chain with a little diamond that kind of slid around the chain. It was perfect. Then they saw matching earrings (clip on of course) and a ring. Then Amy found the cutest purse. It was white with a short Handle. It was about 10 inches long and 3 inches wide. It was absolutely perfect. 

They paid and went back to Val and Tyler. When they were about 5 or so feet away they spotted Val and Tyler making out. Like really making out. You know kissing the whole neck thing.

"This is soooo embarrassing. I mean making out in public. EWWW" Amy said rather disgusted.

They walked up to Val and Tyler.

"HEMMMM." Brooke cleared her throat and Val and Tyler looked up. Their faces were rather red. 

"Sorry Tyler I got to go bye." Val said quickly.

"So what were you to talking about." Brooke said annoyingly.

.

A/N: This chapter was co-written by momo-claus. She also beta read it. So thanks and lylas to momo. :)

*Appendages- politically correct word for 'breasts' according to my mom


	4. Looking good!

"MOM

"MOM! MOM! MOM! You got to see the dress I bought!"Brooke shrieked.

"Let me see."Her mom replied."Oh, honey it's beautiful. Is it for the dance? And Nick?" Her mom was asking way to many questions. She didn't know what to answer first.

"Yes it's for the dance and for Nick." Brooke promptly. She had told her mom that she and Nick were only going to the dance as FRIENDS.

"Well, anyway it's lovely. I'm sure he will love it. Go put it on for me so I can see what it looks like." Brooke's mom ordered with a slight chuckle.

Brooke went into her room and closed the door. Then she saw Val.

"H-hey Val." She stuttered."I thought you were going to Tyler's house."

"Nah, we had enough excitement at the mall."She said with a laugh.

"Well can you leave for a second while I try on my dress for mom."

"Sure." 

Val got up and left the room,"MOM, I'm gonna go over to Tyler's for a while"

"Ok Brooke. Come on out." her mom yelled.

Brooke walked out of her room. The dress laid just right. The white lace at the bottom went to the middle of her upper leg and the straps weren't too tight. _Perfect_ she thought.

"Oh honey! It's absolutely perfect." Her mom squealed! "Let's go out and get your nails and your hair done. Then we'll come home and you'll get dressed and I'll give you a lift to the dance."

"Um... Ok but um Nick and I were kinda gonna walk together."

"Oh ok. Well let's go get your nails done."

They got in the car and drove over to_ Dazzle Nails_. They walked inside.

"Hello! Welcome to DAZZLE NAILS, how can I help you?" A lady who worked there said.

"Um... I think we're gonna get a French manicure. Can we see some samples of designs?" Brooke's mom asked.

"Sure." The lady showed them various colors and pictures.

"That one" Brooke said. It was white with silver tips and a silver sparkly flower. It matched her dress perfectly.

"Ok come right this way."The lady ordered.

The lady got out the French manicure stuff. 

"Ok i'm gonna put this white stuff on which will make your tips." The lady said.

After about 30 minutes Brooke had long white tips on her fingernails. The lady got out then some silver nail polish and painted the tips. Then she painted the rest of Brooke's Nail white. Finally when the polish dried it was time to put the airbrush on it.

"Ok. Come right over here." The lady ordered.

They went over to the airbrush machine. The lady set the pattern and got to work. When all the nails were done, it was time to add the sparkles. 

Finally, after sitting for about an hour or so, her nails were done. Her mother paid and they went on their way to the hair salon.

"Hello Mrs. Lanier. What can I do for you?" Suzie, Brooke's family's hairdresser asked.

"Hi, Suzie.Brooke's going to a formal dance and we'd like to get her hair done."

"Ok right this way."

Brooke sat in the large chair by the sink. Suzie started to wash it. Then she sat in the chair. 

"Ok what kind of style did you want?"

"Well," Brooke said, "I kind of was thinking a zig-zag part pulled back into a large butterfly clip with little butterfly clips on the sides and stuff."

After about two hours it was done.

"Perfect."

(A/n: OK were gonna go right to the part when she is dressed.)

"Oh Brooke! You look beautiful. Go knock em' dead."Her father encouraged.

The doorbell rang. There was Nick with a bouquet of flowers for Brooke. She gave them to her mother to put in a vase and off they went to the dance. 

Author's Note: Thanks to Momo Claus for beta reading and assisting me in the writing of this chapter. 


	5. Close as can be:Ending

Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or music artists in this chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the songs or music artists in this chapter

"Wow Brooke! You look beautiful!" Nick complemented. He was astonished by how gorgeous Brooke really was. Until this day he had only seen her in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Gee thanks Nick. You look nice too!" She replied. It was true, Nick looked quite handsome.

"OK shall we?" Nick reached out his arm and he and Brooke linked arms and were on their way.

When they got there Brooke's Favorite song I WILL LOVE YOU MORE THAN THAT by the Backstreet Boys was playing.

"Come on Nick! My favorite song is playing." She dragged him out onto the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. They started to dance. Nick was moving way to fast for the song. Brooke decided he wasn't the greatest dancer.

After the song ended and a fast song started they sat down.

"Nice song." Nick said.

"Yeah. It's my favorite." Brooke was sort of nervous. She was glad to be at the dance with someone she liked but yet, she still as nervous.

Then another slow song started. It wasn't one of Brooke's favorite songs but hey a slow song is a slow song.

So she and Nick walked out to the dance floor.

"Walk me homeeee..."The song went. It was called "Walk me home" By Mandy Moore. To Nick, it was sap sap sappy.

__

Dang! Brooke thought, We're getting close. It was true; she and Nick were about 3 or less inches apart. 

The song ended and another SLOW song started. Brooke looked at her watch. It was 9:30. Only a half an hour more till the end.

Then fifteen minutes had past. and Brooke and Nick were like on top of each other. You know REALLY close. Then when the song ended He did some thing that shocked him more than it shocked Brooke...

He kissed her! Right on the lips!

OMG my first kiss! With my best friend? Brooke was in total shock and confused. All this time she had wished her first kiss would never happen or if it did it would be with a total nerd and it happened!

"Umm I'm sorry. I should have never done that! I'm sorry." Nick said. He really did mean to do it and had wanted to.

"That's ok. I liked it."

Then the DJ said it was time for the last dance. Nick and Brooke got close.

"DA DA DA.. DA DA DA" The song went. It was Nick's absolute Favorite song Breathing, By Lifehouse. 

The song ended and Val was there to pick them up. They got in the car and drove home silently.

When they got to Nick's house, Brooke got out to walk him to the door.

"I had a really good time to night." Brooke said. Actually it had been the time of her life.

"Me too!" Nick bent in and kissed her on the cheek and quickly said good bye and ran inside.

When Brooke got back to the car Val oooood.

"So, how was your night?" She asked.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Brooke said and sighed.

That was the best night of her life. Her being close to Nick. Kissing him. Maybe he was her boyfriend even? It didn't matter. As long as they had something to hold onto. Yes the strongest power in the world,

FRIENDSHIP. Friendship forever. Friendship and love.


End file.
